jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Insane Leafy V2.5/Avatar Dialogue/Quotes
If you guys would want an amazing super duper update, it would be character/avatar quotes. If you don't know what I mean, it's basically your avatar saying dialogue (not chat speech bubbles, actual voice!!!) whenever you do something that's part of the game, such as succedding a robbing or arresting a player. I'll be giving the list of what dialogue your avatar would say when doing a specific action. And, obviously, they don't say all of them at once, they say one of them, it is randomly choosen. Police When shooting a criminal *"I don't need a taser to turn you into a snail!" *"Prepare to say "OOF!"" *"You're gonna be as slow as a snail!" *"Say "OOF!", I wanna hear it!" *"I'll turn you into cheese!" *"Surprise, I have a gun too!" (If the criminal who you're shooting at has a gun in it's inventory) *"Don't worry, I won't kill you, i'll only make you slow as a snail to arrest you!" *"You're making a big mistake!" (If the criminal who you're shooting at has a gun in it's inventory) *"You're going too far, kid!" (If the criminal who you're shooting at has a gun in it's inventory) *"You shall respawn quicker in the prison!" (When shooting a criminal that's handcuffed) *"I'm too impatient!" (When shooting a criminal that's handcuffed) When arresting a criminal *"Let me guess, I have no life?" *"Fun's over, kid!" *"You're under arrest!" *"Here comes the rage!" *"Don't blame me, blame yourself!" *"Don't blame me, blame the law!" *"Don't blame me, blame the handcuffs!" *"Don't blame me, blame my job!" *"Don't blame me, blame the game's rules!" *"Don't blame me, blame your wish to get money!" *"I ain't no hacker." *"I ain't no camper." *"I'm just good at the game." *"Noob = new player." *"You're going back to prison!" *"Time to come back to your house!" *"Geez, stop raging!" *"I love my handcuffs, lol." *"It's just a game." *"I love camping!" *"You have the right to remain silent." *"Take the L!" *"What's wrong with my handcuffs today?!" (When trying to arrest an innocent prisoner) *"Hacker!" (When trying to arrest an innocent prisoner) *"Oh, my mistake." (When trying to arrest an innocent prisoner) When tasing a criminal *"You're so lucky that electricity replaced fire in houses AND weapons!" *"No need to turn you into a snail, i'll turn you into a statue!" *"You know what's next, either arrest or a permanent rest!" *"Bees aren't the only ones who make "Bzzzz!!!"" *"Surprise, I don't need to use lethal force!" (If the criminal who you tased has a gun in it's inventory) *"I'm a pacifist!" (If the criminal who you tased has a gun in it's inventory) *"I'm against violence!" (If the criminal who you tased has a gun in it's inventory) *"The rage is coming, is it?" *"Take that you brute!" (If the criminal who you tased has a gun in it's inventory) *"You can't hide, and you can't run!" *"You're not going anywhere!" *"Jumping like a bunny won't prevent me from doing this." When chasing a criminal on foot *"I have great stamina!" *"I've participated in a marathon, unlucky for you!" *"Your legs are getting tired, I can tell!" *"Stop!" *"Police, freeze!" *"Stop right there!" *"Cut your own legs!" When ejecting a criminal out of a car *"You're confused, are you?" *"You shouldn't have jumped, oh wait, that was my fault, lol!" When busting a bank robbery (Going into the vault) *"I'm gonna be hated by tons of people..." (If you busted a bank robbery with more than 5 criminals involved) *"A lot of rage's coming!" (If you busted a bank robbery with more than 5 criminals involved) *"Handcuffs are useless!" *"I ain't no camper." *"I ain't no hacker." *"I'm such a pro!" (If you busted a bank robbery with more than 5 criminals involved) *"You're going back to jail!" *"You're under arrest!" *"Getting money isn't that easy, kids." When eating a donut *"No wonder we have that reputation, they're delicious!" *"I'm glad we always eat those!" *"You think killing me is that easy?" (When eating it while getting shot at by a criminal) When using the binoculars *"I can now camp from far away!" *"No wonder this was invented to support camping!" *"Where are they today?" *"This makes my job easier!" *"Haha, there you are!" (When spotting a criminal) *"I can now give rage to someone!" (When spotting a criminal) *"The prison will be glad to see her son again!" (When spotting a criminal) When using the flashlight *"I always cheated in hide n' seek!" *"Night isn't scary!" *"I like turning the night into day!" *"Found you!" (When a criminal is in the light) *"Freeze!" (When a criminal is in the light) *"This isn't the sun, it's the camper!" (When a criminal is in the light) When taking damage by lasers in the bank *"I wish the lasers knew the difference between cops and criminals..." *"These lasers are supposed to help us!" *"The criminals must have sabotaged the lasers!" When getting pickpocketed *"Hey, STOP!" *"Stop right there!" *"You're not allowed to have a keycard!!!" *"How did I not realize earlier?!" *"If you give me rage, i'll give you rage back!" *"Hey, we're supposed to love them, not you!" (If the criminal recieves a donut when pickpocketing you) When entering a criminal base *"Knock knock! Who's there? The rage causer!" *"Let's have some fun!" *"Camping is cool!" *"THIS IS A RAID!!!" (If you've got SWAT gamepass) *"NOBODY MOVE!!!" (If you've got SWAT gamepass) *"Aw, I wanted to cause rage..." (If there's no criminals in the criminal base) When using the riot shield while getting shot at *"No wonder I have more robux than you!" *"You'll kill me when chicken will grow teeth!" *"You'll kill me when hell freezes over!" When spotting a criminal while flying the police helicopter Note: The voice will be louder since the avatar is talking through a loudspeaker *"This is the jailbreak police department, stop!" *"I can fly, you can't!" *"I order you to stop!" *"Stop, that's an order!" When chasing a criminal car while you're in a police car Note: Again, the voice is louder since the avatar is talking through a loudspeaker *"This is the JBPD, stop your vehicle!" *"Stop your vehicle!" *"I'm gonna eject you any minute now! Criminal When shooting a cop *"Get away from me, camper!!!" *"You call that fighting?" (If the cop you're shooting at is holding the taser) *"Bullets are better than electricity!" (If the cop you're shooting at is holding the taser) *"Your thing cannot kill!" (If the cop you're shooting at is holding the taser) *"Hey, is that a toy gun?" (If the cop you're shooting at is holding the taser) *"Surprise, i've got a gun!" *"YOU HAVE NO LIFE, AND THIS GUN WILL MAKE THAT LITERAL!!!" *"I JUST WANT MONEY, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" *"This gun is better than your stupid handcuffs!" *"Camping is for noobs!" *"Take this, pig!" *"Take this, noob!" *"You may be a hacker, but you don't have god mode!" *"TAKE THE L!!!" When getting chased by a cop on foot *"Go back to the campgrounds!" *"Where's your campfire?" *"Get away from me, camper!!!" *"I JUST WANT MONEY, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" *"You may be a hacker, but you don't have speed hack!" *"CAN'T YOU GO CHASE SOMEBODY ELSE?!" *"HAVEN'T YOU GOT ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!" *"YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME!!!" *"NO-LIFER!!! *"I HATE JAIL, THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING BACK THERE!!!" When handcuffed *"RAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" *"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" *"I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!!" *"There's other criminals out there, why do you choose me?" *"The handcuffs are too tight, take them off!" *"Gah, my hands are sweating!" *"My hands are bleeding!" *"YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!!" *"How the hell am I not able to move?!" *"STOP CAMPING!!!" *"GO BURN IN YOUR CAMPFIRE!!!" *"I don't wanna be harmless and armless!" When breaking out a fellow criminal out of handcuffs *"Don't worry, i'm here, buddy!" *"Let's start a rebellion against these campers!" *"Together we can defeat the campers!" *"We're like Bonnie and Clyde!" *"Don't worry, the rage is leaving now." When getting breaked out of handcuffs by a fellow criminal *"Thank you so so so very very much!!!" *"You're my hero!" *"I hate campers, let's kill all of them!" When getting tased *"Arghghghghghghghgh!!!" *"I *cough* *cough* hate you!!! *cough* *cough*" *"You're a *cough* *cough* hacker!!! *cough* *cough*" When getting ejected from a car *"What the?!" *"I knew it, you're a hacker!!!" *"How is this possible?! My car is locked!" (If your car is locked) When starting a robbery *"Let's do this!" *"I hope there's no campers in there!" *"Money, money, money!" *"Money, come to daddy!" (If your avatar is male) *"Money, come to mommy!" (If your avatar is female) When successfully completing a robbery *"Yay, now I can go to the 1M Dealership!" (If you have more than 1M Dollars) *"Yay, now that I go buy the vehicle or weapon here" (Depends on how many money you have) *"Take that, campers!" *"Campers are too noob for me!" When getting busted in a bank robbery (A cop going in the vault) *"I'M TIRED OF CAMPERS!!!" *"CAMPERS ARE GOING TOO FAR!!!" When eating a donut *"People will mistake me for a cop for this, lol!" *"Perfect, campers will think i'm one of them!" *"Hey, can't you realize i'm a cop too?" (If a cop is trying to arrest you while you're eating it) When using the binoculars *"I can locate campers with this!" *"No cops can catch me now!" *"Camper, I see you!" (When spotting a cop) *"Your ambush failed, camper!" (When spotting a cop) When using the flashlight *"Hopefully this light will make campers blind!" *"I like the night!" *"CAMPER, I SEE YOU!!!" (If spotting a cop) After pickpocketing a cop *"Bank, here I come!" (If you get a keycard) *"Campers's biggest fear!" (If you get a pistol) *"Perfect for impersonating cops!" (If you get a donut) When entering a police station *"THIS IS A RAID!!!" (If you have the Boss Gamepass) *"How ironic, there's no campers." (If there's no cops inside) *"Oh no, I better get out of here!" (If there are cops inside) Should this feature be in Jailbreak? Yes No Category:Blog posts